Wicked
''Wicked ''is the fifth book in the Pretty Little Liars series by Sara Shepard, which was published on November 25, 2008 by HarperTeen. Spencer is featured on the book cover. Under the dust jacket on the front of the hardcopy book it says "Never say never. ~A". Book Summary Hanna can't seem to catch a break. She now has trouble with her stepsister Kate Randall. Aria has feelings for a man, Xavier, who she met at an art show; however, he ends up meeting and dating her mother through an online match site. This puts her at risk of hurting her mother again and further damaging their newly repaired relationship. After being neglected by her family and feeling like an outsider, Spencer comes to believe that she is adopted.Emily cant stop thinking about her new bf,Isaac. At a party at a hotel opening, Hanna and Kate continue to fight over title of "Queen Bee". Hanna and Lucas break up after Hanna tells everyone that Kate has herpes at a party to sabotage her. Eventually, Hanna's father forbids her from talking to anyone except Kate. Aria moves in with Meredith and Byron to avoid Xavier as his true intentions will jeopardize Aria and Ella's relationship. Emily tries to date Isaac without him finding out about her orientation, though "A" keeps interfering. In the end, Spencer, Emily, Aria, and Hanna find Ian's body in the woods behind Spencer's house, but when they return with the police, the body is missing. Wilden sort of pushes it off, and begins the search hours after the girls had shared their story. Messages from "A" To Aria: *Artists like menages a trois, Mommy just might too. But if you ferme la bouche about me, I'll do the same for you. -A *Gotcha! -A To Emily: *Hi, Em! Doesn't the Bible say good Christian boys shouldn't kiss girls like you? So WWAD-What Would A Do? I won't confess your sins if you don't confess mine. XX, A *Hi Em- Don't you hate it when your ex shows up and ruins your romantic night? I wonder how she knew where to find you . . . Let this be a warning. Talk, and your past will be the least of your problems. -A To Spencer: *I thought we were friends, Spence. I send you a sweet little note, and you call the cops... What do I have to do to keep you girls quiet? Actually, don't tempt me! -A *Question: If poor little Miss Not-So-Perfect suddenly vanished, would anyone even care? You told on me twice. Three strikes and we'll find out if your "parents" will cry over the loss of your pathetic life. Tread softly, Spence. -A To Hanna: *Dear Little Piggy, Those who don't remember the past are doomed to repeat it. Remember your unfortunate "accident"? Tell anyone about little ol' moi, and this time I'll make sure you don't wake up. But just to show that I'm willing to play nice, here's a helpful hint: Someone in your life isn't what they seem. Love ya! -A *I know that someone sometimes makes herself puke in the girl's bathroom. And I know someone's sad because she isn't daddy's only little girl anymore. And I know someone dearly misses her old BFF, even though she wanted her dead. How do I know so much? Because I grew up in Rosewood, Hannakins. Just like you. -A To All Four Girls: *Honestly, bitches . . . did you really think I'd let you off that easy? You haven't gotten nearly what you deserve. And I can't wait to give it to you. Mwah! Kisses -A *He had to go. -A To All Three Girls (Minus Spencer): *You all told, and now one of you has to pay the price. Wanna know where your old BFF is? Look out the back window. It might just be the last time you see her. -A *Go now. Alone. Or I make good on my promise. -A Gallery Wicked Version 2.jpg|Australian Cover Polish Wicked.jpg|Polish Cover French Wicked.png|French Cover German Wicked.jpg|German Cover Break-ups *'Hanna and Lucas': Hanna reunites with Lucas, but having a boyfriend isn't enough for her. Since the scandal with Mona and A has been covered in the media, she's no longer the most popular girl in school. In fact, her only friend is dead and now she's desperate to regain some of the status she's lost. This obsession with popularity annoys Lucas and brings him to his breaking point at a school fundraiser held at the Hastings estate. In the library, Hanna tells a group of students that her stepsister Kate has herpes. He expresses his disgust with her actions and breaks up with her. *'Melissa and Ian: '''As Ian is now the suspect for Alison's murder, Melissa is compelled to break up with him. She can't believe he would do such a thing and later resumes minimal contact with him. Even though they're separated, she still has feelings for him. Hook-ups *'Emily and Isaac:' Emily first sees Isaac performing with his Christian rock band at her local church. The two exchange pleasantries and decide to hang out sometime. They become very close and are dating by the end of the book. *'Spencer and Andrew:' Spencer's family drama escalates when she finds out that she's been excluded from her grandmother's will. Based on the wording of the will, Melissa casually throws out the suggestion that Spencer might be adopted. She brings up the possibility in a tutoring session with Andrew, who directs her to a website that helps people find their birth mothers. As she gets closer to finding her "real mother", she becomes more attracted to Andrew. The two kiss at her family's fundraiser and Andrew confesses that he's had a longtime crush on her. *'Ella and Xavier:''' Aria's mother has found someone through an online dating service: local artist Xavier Reeves. Aria has met him before at an art function, but neither she nor Ella knows that he is the online match until it's time for Ella to go out on a date with him. The woman is smitten with him and Aria dutifully stays away though she was attracted to the artist. Unfortunately, Xavier is a rather sleazy man; he kisses Aria twice even though she tries to ward him off. Not wanting to ruin her mother's happiness, Aria decides to keep quiet and stay with her father. Memorable Quotes *"Nothing in my life can get shittier!" -Hanna *"I'd like to think that what we have is as strong as all we have." -Xavier Navigational Category:Books Category:Arc 2(Books)